


IN THE EYES OF

by sei_heichou



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sei_heichou/pseuds/sei_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Apa sekarang kau sudah bisa merubah pandanganmu terhadapku, Teito Klein?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	IN THE EYES OF

**_IN THE EYES OF_ **

**_Cast_ ** **:**

**_Teito Klein_ **

**_Frau_ **

**_Hakuren_ **

**_Warning_ ** **[!]: _BL_ , _typo_ [s],  _ambiguous_**

**_I don’t own the casts and 07-Ghost_ **

* * *

 

.

Teito sebenarnya sudah muak mendengar ocehan Hakuren. Sepanjang hari, ia hanya mendengar putra keluarga Oak itu memuji-muji Frau. Teito tidak habis pikir. Frau dimatanya tidak pernah terlihat seperti orang yang diagung-agungkan oleh Hakuren selama ini. Alasannya gampang, ada beberapa fakta (yang lebih mengarah pada keburukan) mengenai Frau yang tidak diketahui Hakuren.

Pertama, Hakuren bilang Frau adalah uskup yang baik. Teito menolak dengan tegas. Frau tidak pernah tidak menjahili Teito. Menyebutnya dengan julukan ‘bocah’ adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Frau patut dibenci di mata Teito.

Kedua, Hakuren bilang Frau adalah uskup yang sopan. Teito lebih menolaknya. Mana ada uskup yang berkata seenaknya dihadapan uskup agung yang lain?

Berikutnya, Hakuren bilang Frau adalah uskup yang taat aturan dan berhati suci. Bohong besar bagi Teito. Rokok dan majalah porno yang terselip diantara buku-buku perpustakaan menunjukkan sisi paling tidak masuk akal dari Frau sebagai uskup.

Terakhir, Hakuren bilang Frau adalah uskup yang paling tampan.

“Mungkin kau perlu memeriksakan penglihatanmu ke dokter mata, Hakuren.”

Teito menjawab dengan enteng pernyataan Hakuren yang tentu saja membuat pemuda berambut panjang itu marah. Rasanya seperti idolamu (atau sejenisnya) dilecehkan orang lain.

“Lebih baik kau berlajar, Hakuren. Tidak perlu mengidolakan Frau secara berlebihan. Setidaknya aku berharap kau lebih mengidolakan Labrador- _san_ ataupun Castor- _san_.”

“Teito!”

Teito menutup telinganya sambil beranjak dari tempat ia dan Hakuren belajar di perpustakaan. Ia memilih mencari beberapa buku dan literatur daripada terus mendengar Hakuren yang masih saja memuji-muji Frau. Mungkin mempelajari teknik Zaiphon dengan Baskul akan membuatnya lebih baik. Teito sudah akan mengambil satu buah buku ketika mulutnya dibekap dan tubuhnya ditarik dari belakang.

“Diam dan ikut denganku, bocah.”

Bisikan pelan yang menyapu telinga Teito membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Apa boleh buat, ia diam saja dan mengikuti seseorang yang membekapnya ke salah satu sudut perpustakaan, tepat di belakang rak tua berisi buku sejarah.

“Tidak perlu membekapku, Frau. Kau ingin membunuhku?”

Teito masih mengatur nafasnya. Tangan besar Frau benar-benar menutup hampir separuh wajahnya.

“Tidak juga. Hanya saja, aku ingin membuka pandanganmu mengenai diriku.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Aku akan menjadi orang baik.”

Teito berdecih. Mana mungkin Frau bisa berbuat baik padanya?

“Kau tidak suka kupanggil ‘bocah’ kan?”

Teito melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

“Jangan menggodaku, bocah!”

“Apanya yang menggoda?”

“Bibirmu.”

Mata Teito yang membesar cukup menggambarkan bahwa bocah itu sedang terkejut atas jawaban Frau. Refleks, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

“Jadi kapan kau berhenti memanggilku bocah?”

“Mulai sekarang kau mau atau tidak jika kupanggil sayang sebagai gantinya?”

“Jangan bercanda.”

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di lengan Frau. Uskup perwujudan Zehel itu mengaduh pelan. Pura-pura sebenarnya. Pukulan Teito benar-benar tidak membuatnya sakit sama sekali.

“Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi apa selanjutnya, Teito?”

“Berhenti merokok?”

Frau meringis. Merokok adalah salah satu cara agar orang-orang tidak akan percaya ia adalah orang baik. Misalnya saja saat para suster mengiranya salah satu wujud manusia dari tujuh arwah (meskipun ia memang benar-benar salah satu dari mereka). Melihat Frau merokok saja membuat anggapan suster-suster mengenai dirinya runtuh.

“Kuusahakan.”

Teito memegang dagu. Apa benar Frau bisa?

“Jangan meragukanku, bocah!”

“Jangan membaca pikiranku, dasar mesum!”

Teito mengerutkan dahi hingga matanya menyipit. Entah yang terakhir ini Frau bisa melakukannya atau tidak.

“Bakar majalah porno-mu agar otakmu tidak mesum lagi.”

“Baiklah. Itu cukup mudah.”

“Ha?”

Teito tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Frau mengiyakan begitu saja, dengan mudahnya? Sebelum sempat berpikir lanjut, Teito merasa dagunya tengah diangkat. Tangan Frau membuatnya mendongak hingga iris hijau miliknya benar-benar menatap mata biru milik Frau.

“Tapi aku minta gantinya.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Teito merasakan sentuhan dingin yang tipis menyapu bibirnya. Tidak lama, sebentar saja, hanya sentuhan kecil dari bibir Frau. yang kini tengah menyeringai.

“Apa sekarang kau sudah bisa merubah pandanganmu terhadapku, Teito Klein?”

Bocah itu hanya terdiam dengan mulut sedikit menganga dan mata yang melebar. Frau tertawa kecil melihatnya, dan memilih meninggalkan Teito begitu saja. Sadar sang uskup telah pergi, Teito berteriak pelan dengan menahan kesal.

“Frau sialan, kubunuh kau nanti.”

Teriakan yang sebenarnnya cukup keras untuk dapat didengar Frau.  Lelaki berambut kuning itu memilih menjawab geraman Teito dengan mengirimkan sebuah Zaiphon untuk Teito.

_‘Aku rela mati ditanganmu, Teito. Asal kau jadi milikku.’_

“Siapa yang mau jadi milikmu, Zehel sialan!”

.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sepertinya yang satu ini ceritanya agak maksa. Saya pengen Freito yang lebih romantis sebenarnya, tapi malah amburegul gini. (Frau: benerin ceritanya! Kalo ga, gue tebas pake sabit Verloren mau lo?). Berisik Frau, masih syukur saya mau rekrut situ jadi cast, dasar leluhur(?) Aomine.
> 
> Terima kasih dan salam hangat dari saya dan Labrador-san (?).


End file.
